Flowers For You
by AnonymousMiscell
Summary: Peridot is an average adult who just so happens to be gay, has a mother who is totally homophobic, and loves her counselor. And her counselor was supposed to make her less gay...it's funny how these things happen. (Jasper/Peridot)
1. Anemone

**Here it is: probably my favorite of all the fanfics I have ever written...hope you enjoy as much as I did TTuTT**

 **Anemone**

My great-grandmother was straight.

My grandmother was straight.

My mother was straight.

And then...there's me.

I remember the night that I told her. It was at a banquet hall filled with roasted pork, fancy salad, and chocolate fountains, celebrating the 100th anniversary of the family business. I had come with my girlfriend, Lapis.

And she asked who Lapis was.

I should've known not to tell her," _Oh, she's my girlfriend, mom!"_

I should've known that she would've started freaking out and calling for security, who literally threw Lapis out of the building. And before the door shut behind her, I caught a glimpse of her face; an ugly mixture of anger, fear, digust, and sadness.

She hasn't talked to me since.

Well, probably because that was last night?

And it's two in the morning.

Not to mention the facts that the road became a blur hours ago, I'm tipsy, for some reason there's traffic, and my face HURTS.

I think my extremely tired mind is getting to me.

Suddenly, ukelele music blasts out from beside me.

' _ **LIFE AND DEATH AND LOVE AND BIRTH AND PEACE AND WAR ON THE PLANET EARTH...**_

 _ **IS THERE ANYTHING THAT'S WORTH MORE THAN PEACE AND LOVE ON THE PLANET EARTH?'**_

"Aw SHIT, not NOW!" I yell, fumbling in the passengers seat for my phone.

I finally grab hold of it and look at the screen, making sure to still look at the road. The screen is flashing the name 'amethyst' and the background is showing a picture of a short, sort-of chubby woman with dark brown hair.

I answer the phone. "WHAT."

The person on the other end snorts. "What the fuck happened NOW, Peri?"

"Amethyst, has Lapis seriously not told everyone in the world what Mom did?"

"OH MY GOD, Peri, NO, you know Lapis isn't like that!" Amethyst says. "She's the boring type! The non-tumblr kind!"

I roll my eyes."Do you not understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I never understand anything you say. It's always too smarticles for me." Amethyst states, lowering her voice. "Oh, Peri? Can you...not be home for a while? I'm having Pearl over, and, as you know...things could get messy…" she chuckles lightly.

"Too much information, Amethyst." I bite out.

"But it's the truth. So can you…rent a room at Keystone Motel please?"

"No, Amethyst, I-"

"Peri, come ON!"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" I yell, accidently slamming my fist against the car horn.

There's a long silent pause from the other end. Then: "Geez, now you REALLY sound like your mom, Peri."

I pull the phone away from my ear, seething. My finger starts hovering over the 'End Call' button. Because really, being told that I sound like my mom is the last thing I need to hear right now. "DID I MENTION THAT NOW I HAVE TO GET FUCKING COUNSELING APPOINTMENTS, NOW!?"

"Wait, wha-"

I press the 'End Call' button, feeling blue.

 _Her favorite color._

I see the sign for the motel in my blurred, warped vision, and pull into the parking lot.

I slam my head on the steering wheel and start crying harder, mascara running down my face.

Eventually I drift into sleep, still crying...dreaming of my mother beating up Amethyst, Lapis, and...me.

 **Oh, finally I'm publishing the first chapter to this!**

 **Haha, I can't wait for people to read this...**

 **Side Note: There will be two OCs in this story: Flint Firestone and Kat Eyes.**

 **Each chapter is represented by a flower, hence the title.**

 **This will be updated next Saturday. :)**


	2. Anthurium

**ACK! Okay, I'll admit ot…one of my weaknesses is UPDATE SCHEDULES!**

 **So forget the last AN guys, okay?**

 **I am GOING to try to update every night this week.**

 **If I can't I'm probably asleep.**

 **OKAY you guys are probably bored. Hope you like this chapter :3**

 **Anthurium**

 _Tap tap tap._

A red bird is pecking at the car window.

 _Tap tap._

Then it flies in and starts to peck ME.

"ARGGGHHHHHH GET OFF OF ME YOU CLOD!" I yell, swatting it.

But instead of feathers, I feel skin and bone.

My eyes fly open.

 _Oh._

Three figures are standing outside the open door. One's Amethyst, the second one if her skinny bird-nosed elf-eared girlfriend Pearl, and the third one is a tall dark woman with poofy brown hair and silver sunglasss.

"OHHH MY GOSH PERIDOT AMETHYST AND I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ARE YOU OKAY!?" Pearl yells, throwing her twiggy arms around me in a tight, stiff, uncomfortable hug.

"Sheesh Pearl, you're smothering her." Amethyst grumbles, pulling her girlfriend back. She looks at me."Don't listen to her. I wasn't worried about you."

Pearl crosses her arms and glares at Amethyst."You're the one who wanted to CALL THE POLICE."

"NO, YOU're the one that-"

"Ahem." the tall woman says, pushing her sunglasses up her nose.

The bickering couple turns to her.

"I happen to be the owner of this establishment...Peridot?"

"Y-yes." I say.

"Well, your friend Amethyst called at 3 AM to see if you had rented a room. You hadn't, and I checked the parking lot to see if you were out there...you were. So I called Amethyst back-"

"-yeah, and woke me up from a dream about hamburgers." Amethyst grumbles.

"-and said you were out there. Then I asked if she wanted to come wake you up and take you home. She VERY HAPPILY said yes-"

"HEY! I DIDN'T SAY IT HAPPILY, I SAID IT WITH GREAT MOURNING!"

Pearl crosses her arms." Shush, Amethyst, and stop interrupting people!"

Amethyst gives her a look that says, _"no no, you dirty, dirty slut, don't think so"_ and pulls her in for a kiss. It's sloppy and makes me gag.

Thankfully, Garnet hasn't finished talking."-and drove for a few hours until they got here. Something bad must have happened last night."

"You wouldn't believe."

"No, seriously. Do you need to talk to someone about it?" she asks. "Because we can talk in my office if you would like."

"I certainly DO need to talk to somebody..."

"Then let's go to my office. If you're hungry, I have grocery store toaster pastries!"

"Wait." I say, poking Amethyst's arm.

She doesn't move.

"I also know what they need." I chuckle, following Garnet to a door.

"What?"

"To get a room." I say, crossing my arms.

Garnet snickers. "You're right, though, ha!"

She opens the door for me and I walk into the office.

 **Purple Iris will come tomorrow, I hope! :)**

 **-JGD**


	3. Purple Iris

**Hey guys, told you i have a weakness when it comes to update schedules XD**

 **Purple Iris**

"So what seems to be the issue, Peridot?"

We're in Garnet's office, which is actually quite spacious for only one person.

"Oh, nothing, except for the fact that my girlfriend just broke up with me, my mom's trying to control what my sexuality is, and I HAVE BEEN DRIVING FROM EMPIRE CITY FOR HOURS."

Garnet chuckles."You could've just taken the road through Jers-"

"I AM NOT DRIVING THROUGH THAT GARBAGE DUMP!"

Garnet clicks her tongue and adjusts her sunglasses. "Then you really ARE a Diamond."

"Wha..? Did you know my mom?" I ask stupidly, mouth gaping open.

"Yes," she says, frowning,"unfortunately."

"Oh."

There's an awkward pause.

Then Garnet taps her fingers on the desk." What else is it?" she asks quickly, as though trying to change the subject.

"My mom won't let me be gay, and-" I quickly cover my mouth. _What if Garnet's a homophobe, Peridot? Stop jumping to the conclusion that everyone's like you!_

But Garnet chuckles, waving it off." Don't worry about it, Peridot, my parents are homosexuals too. You're fine." she lowers her voice."Unlike Diamond, I ACCEPT people...she, however, still needs a degree in that area."

Holy crap, that's the corniest joke of the century...but at least it cheers me up. "Thanks."

Garnet nods, then crosses her arms."So what you do with people like that is you...block them out. That's pretty helpful, especially when the comments especially sting."

"How do you block noises out?"

"Well, you can wear earphones all the time, that's the most effective solution!" she says, smiling.

"Truthfully." I laugh.

Then her face grows serious again. "But people CAN NOT and SHOULD NOT be able to tell you who you are or who you're supposed to be."

"That is very reasonable, but my mom is sending me to counseling appointments to make me get rrid of this 'disgusting disease'." I grumble unenthusiastically, because that's nothing to be enthusiastic about.

Garnet brings her fingers to her sunglasses and takes them off, all the while looking at me.

And then I see it...two differently colored eyes, one blue, one brown.

"How-"

But she gives me no time to ask questions. "So...counseling? To get rid of your sexuality?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, Peridot, where do you work?"

I blush. "Um...at a b-bar..?"

I know I shouldn't have told her, because she starts laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" I ask, rubbing my arms nervously.

She calms down enough to speak." S-sorry. Just thought you'd...be a scientist or something, like Diamond..."

I cringe. "Nope."

"Is it a gay bar?"

"...yeeees...?"

She cocks her head, still smiling a bit."Does your mother know?"

"No," I sigh,"but I was hoping she would TAKE A HINT."

She nods."Do you love your job?"

"Yes."

"Will your appointments make you miss work?"

"I don't...think so?"

She sighs and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. "And there's one more thing you mentioned."

"Yes...my mom forced me and my girlfriend to break up."

The smile immediately fades from her face."Oh no." she whispers, and I see her mismatched eyes start to tear up.

She walks to my side of her desk and helps me stand up. "It's okay, really..."

But a tear makes its way down her cheek. "No, Peridot," she whispers, pulling me into a hug,"it's NOT okay."


	4. Alstroemaria

**Okay guys, I TOLD you that I suck at these 'update schedules', so I apologize for not updating this for two (?)weeks.**

 **But I CAN promise you one more chapter this week, maybe two. Because those are the chapters when and after Jasper is introduced...**

 **If I keep up this fucking gig I won't finish this untilafter the show is over, so sorry :(**

 **Sorry for the long AN TTuTT**

 **-JGD**

 **Alstroemaria**

"And remember, Peridot, if you need me just give me a call!" Garnet says, before walking back inside of her office.

Amethyst's stomach rumbles loudly, and Pearl turns to her. "If you two are hungry, The Best Diner In The World is over there. If you're hungry..." She mumbles incoherently, but I hear one word: eat.

Pearl doesn't like to eat...she takes 'multivitamins' or something.

"No, we had coffee and grocery store toaster pastries."

Amethyst glares at me. "Seriously?" Then she mutters,"I wanna toaster in my office."

"Oh..." said Pearl."We know you have a food stash in your car, Amethyst, you can eat that."

"PHOOEY! I thought i had hidden it!" she yells. "Naw, let's go to a strip club or someth-"

"AMETHYST!"

"What?"

"It's not logical to go to one of those in the morning." I pipe up.

"That's…wow, Peri, that's more logical than anything Pearl's ever sai- OW!" she yelps, as Pearl elbows her.

I can't blame her; I wouldn't want Pearl's bony-as-fuck elbow in my side either.

Amethyst turns back to me, still rubbing her side."But seriously, Pdot, let's do something together. You need a little of that weight off your shoulders."

I want to hang out with them, I really do, but I feel like there's something I'm missing. "I can't, I have work today!"

Pearl frowns."No you don't Peridot, Amethyst says that the bar is closed on Sundays."

 _Oh, right._

Then it hits me like a ton of grocery store toaster pastries."MY FIRST APPOINTMENT! IT'S TODAY!"

Pearl looks at me, clearly confused."Appointment…? Peridot, are you sick?"

I look at my green high-heels."My mom thinks so. She doesn't want me to be...a homosexual."

Pearl covers her mouth in horror. Then she stomps her foot angrily. "DIAMONDS! UGH!"

She knows my mom too? Sheesh! "What's your story with her?" I ask wearily.

"Not your mom in particular, but her sister tried to kill my first girlfriend, Rose...she succeeded, but killed herself in the process..."

Amethyst looks at me."Pink Diamond was a cunt. I hope you never met her."

"No. I haven't." I say, walking towards the car.

"Peridot, wait!" says Pearl, and seconds later her bony white arms surround me. "Please stay safe." she chuckles lightly."You're the only thing that keeps Amethyst from going bonkers at your home." She winks, than walks away, getting in the car with Amethyst.

I watch them drive away for one lingering moment before backing out of the parking lot.

I see Garnet waving from the window before the curtains obscure her face once more.


	5. Calla Lily

**Hehehehe, Jasper's here ;) ;) ;)**

 **Also there is an Undertale reference (Jasper messes up the reference hahaha)**

 **So is Blue Pearl, but okay. No one should care about Azulia.**

 **Ahahahaha forget i said anything**

 **Calla Lily**

I step through the glass door and into the building.

It's fairly small, but looks new...maybe about three or four years old. It sort of reminds me of a hospital.

"Hello!" says a lady at a desk in the far corner.

I walk over and look at her. She's really... _sky blue._ She has short, sky blue hair that covers her eyes, sky blue earrings, a sky blue tanktop under a midnight blue shawl, and black jeans. Her nametag, on which her name is written in sky blue letters, reads 'Azulia'."Hi, this is Peridot?"

She stands up quickly in her chair, parting her bangs, revealing wide sky blue eyes, and she gasps. "Oooooh! Peridot you're finally heeeeeereee! I can't wait for you to meet JASPER!"

Hold on, JASPER? Who the HELL names their child aafter a gemstone? _Oh wait._

And then, from somewhere behind me, I hear a door open and close. And footsteps.

Heavy ones.

I turn around.

That was a mistake.

She's beautiful-no, _sexy,_ with long white hair falling almost to her shapely rear, amber brown eyes, and tanned skin with pale strips of vitligo on her hands and face. And muscles. Huge muscles that you would see on a football player, but fit her better than scrawny noodle arms would (like mine).

"Hello, Peridot." She says, voice deep and masculine...but at the same time, completely feminine. Like her muscles, they fit her. She holds out a large hand.

On her wrist, I see a fine gold chain with a dark blue stone dangling from it.

The stone is Lapis Lazuli, if I'm correct...

And then sh catches me staring at it and sheepishly holds out the other hand.

I don't take it.

She smiles teasingly. "What, you don't know how to greet someone?"

Is she trying to quote _Undertale?_

But I shake my head and shake her hand. Her palm is rough and calloused.

"Well, we should go up now, right, Azulia?" she asks the sky blue lady at the desk.

"Yes yes yes GOGOGO!" she yells, blue hair flipping around crazily.

I'm starting to think her hair isn't the only thing about her that's crazy.

"So you're Jasper?" I'm finally able to ask as she opens a door to some stairs. So I guess the building isn't as small as I initially thought.

"Yep. I'm Jasper, your new counselor." She walks up the stairs in front of us and gestures me to follow.

I do.

She stops at an orange door and turns around. "Close your eyes."

I cover my eyes with one hand.

She takes my hand and tugs me slowly into the room. I bump into the doorframe, which elicits a 'sorry' from Jasper.

"Open." she says.

I uncover my eyes and look.

It's really...green..?

Mint green, in fact. The only thing in the room besides the white couch that ISN'T mint green is the fish tank in the corner, which is full of multi-colored guppies.

"Do you like it?" she asks.

I nod, breathless.

"You can talk, now." she laughs, the same cocky smile from before plastered across her face.

I'd think it was charming, but this is the woman that is supposed to help me straight, so…no.

"Hi." is all I can say.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snap.

She narrows her eyes. "You're not talking because you think I'm going to straighten you out, right?"

My jaw drops.

"Well news flash, Peridot: I'm gay too, and so is Azulia, so we're not going to do that to you." She crosses her arms."Okay?"

Well crap.

"Anyway, do you want something to drink? Tea?" she asks, like nothing had happened.

"W-water's fine."

"Okay." she says, walking over to the corner and pulling a water bottle out of a cooler, tossing it at me. It hits me in the head.

"Ow."

"Sorry." she says casually, pulling something else out of the cooler ad taking a long drink before shutting it. It looks like some energy drink. Gatorade, perhaps?

"So if you're my new counselor, should we get to meet each other formally?" I ask, after taking a sip from my water.

"Yeah, so you don't think I'm an Axe Murderer, sure." she says, sitting down on the couch. I sit down next to her. "I'm Jasper Quartz. My favorite color is orange-"

Duh.

"-I work at the gym part time on weekends...and I like to beat people up."

"Um. Yay. My name is Peridot Diamond, my favorite color is-"

"Green."

"-er, yeah…I work at a gay bar, and...I like working there..?"

Jasper chuckles. "Obviously, if you're still working there. Anyway, if you have one, who's your roommate?"

"Her name's Amethyst Uruguay-"

"Oh, hey, she's my cousin! What's the little runt been up to, lately?"

"She and her girlfriend fuck, like, twenty-four-seven, I'm usually out of the house."

"Ah, runty's been naughty! I'm surprised she's not wrestling now." she says, biting her lip.

"Oh, she tried. They didn't accept her."

"Well damn. She was great at it when we were kids." Jasper murmurs, walking over to the window. "And your mom mentioned an ex-girlfriend."

"Lapis Lazuli."

Jasper's jaw drops. Then she walks over to the door and bangs her head against it about twenty times. When she turns back around, she whispers,"Did you just say… _Lapis Lazuli?"_


	6. Bird of Paradise

**Hi guys! I'm back from the dead XD!**

 **And, that will be all! (clap clap)**

 **-JGD**

 **Bird of Paradise**

"Why're you so happy?"

Amethyst is laying on her bed, eating a bag of chips, chewing them unexceptionally loudly. She slams down her magazine as I skip happily into the bedroom, not bothering to close the door behind me.

I look at her, stopping, my smile disappearing momentarily. "I-uh-"

"I'm guessing your appointment went well?" she asks, sitting up, crossing her arms. Crumbs dust her face and fingers.

"Oh, yes yes yes yes YESSSSS!" I yelled, flopping down backwards on my bed and staring at the ceiling, where all my anime posters (ex: Yuri!On Ice, Hetalia) are.

"Mm. That's nice." she murmurs, picking up her magazine again, a basketball magazine. She has always clearly loved the game of basketball...however, she's so short, none of the teams will accept her.

Her side of the room is completely different from mine. Mine is lime green, covered in CPH posters, anime posters, and tech blueprints. The white desk holds an assortment of phone parts and computer bits. It is completely clean, whereas Amethyst's side is covered in stacks of sports magazines, old pizza boxes, and lingerie. Her side is purple, with posters of pro wrestlers and pumas. The desk is another pizza-box haven.

A _sickening_ combination.

The only thing our sides of the room have in common is the TV, which is usually playing some adult cartoon (South Park...Amethyst is OBSESSED), some crappy on-TV anime (Me...), Camp Pining Hearts (Lapis and I used to watch together…), and Pokemon...(surprisingly, both of us watch this!)

"D'ya wanna order pizza?" Amethyst asks after a few minutes.

"Sure." I say, sitting up.

"Good, Peri. Now...could you go get my phone?"

"NO WAY! It's YOUR phone!"

"Pweeeeeaassee, Peri?" Amethyst gives me puppy-dog eyes, which I admit that I have fallen prey to...multiple times.

"Fine. Where is it?"

She smiles."I dunno. Bathroom, maybe?"

I roll my eyes, but walk out of the room, looking for the phone. "Fine, but if it has your piss on it, I'm not touching it!"

"Fair enough." she calls out from the room.

I find it under the soap in the shower. I sincerely hope the case is waterproof...

"Didja get it?" she asks, looking up from her magazine.

"Yes." I grumble, handing it to her. She beams.

"Thanks, Peri." she dials the number for the pizza place."Hello? Yes, this is Amethyst Uruguay...the usual, please, with the garlic knots...yep, bring it here, Skinny, you know where I live. Thanks!" She puts down the phone. "Ah, Skinny. Always gotta love 'er." She turns to me. "It'll be about, eh- twenty minutes."

"I figured as much. Isn't Skinny the one who always delivers it on foot? The one who runs track?"

"Yeah, my black-belt friend Skinny. Anyway, you wanna watch a movie?"

That was new. Amethyst never wanted to do things with me, except for the occasional vandalization of-er-forget I said that. Except for the occasional PRANK CALL. Yeah, PRANK CALL. Heh. Hehe.

"What movie?" I asked, cocking my head, crossing my arms.

"The Iron Giant. Kat says it's really good." she says, taking out a small DVD case. She stands up and puts it in the DVD player. She shuts off the lights and the main menu for the movie appears on the screen. "We won't start until the pizza's here, though."

Minutes later, the doorbell rings. I look through the peephole, and sure enough, there's 'Skinny', her blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail.

Opening the door, I thank her, and take the pizza.

"I work for tips, you know." she says, giving me a knowing smile.

I roll my eyes and drop five dollars into her hand.

"Nuh-uh, Peridot, the pizza costs more than that!" she chuckles, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Amethyst shoves me out of the door. "Hey, Skinny!" she gives the slender girl a high-five, then gives her twenty dollars. "So how's Carnelian?"

"Heh, celebrating." Skinny chuckles, slipping the money into her pocket. "Her team of 'shorties' won that pick-up basketball game. She finally wasn't the shortest team member.."

"I know. _I_ was the shortest player." Amethyst laughed.

Skinny looked at Amethyst curiously. "Really? I-I didn't see you there..."

"Oh, come on, Skinny, there's, like, twenty million people named Amethyst and half of them look just like me."

Skinny shrugs. Then she waves. "Well, I gotta go. The clock's ticking, still have to fill other orders. Seeya, Amethyst."

"WHAT WOULD HELP: YOU GET A CAR." I yell.

"Yeah, but…give up this shape?" Skinny calls over her shoulder, slowing down. "No thank you!"

While we're back inside, eating pizza, I realize who Skinny reminded me of, and almost punch myself for forgetting about that hot lady that was my new counselor.

She reminded me of Jasper.

 **Hehe, I HAD to include Skinny in this chapter. I love both Jaspers too much.**

 **Anyway, sorry for not updating this in a million years.**

 **Seeya!**

 **-JGD**

 **(also, I hate Holly...please don't hate me for including that quote at the beginning A/N.)**


End file.
